pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Ujadani
Ujadani are creatures that appear in the Wistful Wild in Pikmin 2 every thirty days, starting at Day 31 and ends at Day 301. On their e-Reader card, they are referred to as ticks and called Ujadani. They are very small, orange bugs that exist and scuttle about in swarms and are not documented in the Piklopedia as other enemies in the game are. Upon closer examination, they appear to have tiny scuttling feet before their bulbous backs. One of these is located near the entrance of the Hole of Heroes, and the other is in the black stone area to the right of the black gate leading to the Dream Den, on the edge of the clearing of Creeping Chrysanthemums. The creatures can be attacked - this is similar to the way Pikmin attack rubble and Nectar Weed - and this releases vast quantities of nectar and spray drops. This makes the secret bugs the best source of sprays and nectar in the game. Non-White Pikmin are affected by the poison the swarms release when attacked, which acts like any other instance of poison in Pikmin 2. The insects rarely attack, however, so it's possible to beat all insects without any non-white Pikmin being poisoned. Unlike Mitites, Purple Pikmin will not kill all of them in a given area. There is a maximum number of sprays and nectar that will appear on the screen at one time (no more than thirty blobs in total are allowed on screen); as soon as the Pikmin start popping them and nothing comes out, they should be stopped and everything on the screen needs to be absorbed; then the attacking can continue. Doing this will produce considerably more sprays: it is possible to obtain approximately twenty of each this way. The Blowhogs, the Swooping Snitchbug and Crysanthemums can be used to deflower Pikmin, which in return can be used to suck up excess nectar; because the limit is on the number of drops and not the number of concentrated doses of spray that exist in the level, this allows more sprays to enter the field. So many spray drops in one place presents the perfect chance to use a trick which effectively doubles the number of sprays the player can absorb. Though it may take a little extra time depending on the exact method used, it is well worth the effort to squeeze as much profit out of this rare opportunity as possible. To be precise the days are 31, 61, 91, 121, 151, 181, 211, 241, 271, 301.'' ' Notes There are no notes on Ujadani due to it being absent from the Piklopedia. Gallery File:Ujadani.png|The model of an Ujadani File:Secretpack.png|The secret insects near the gate leading to the Dream Den. File:B13.JPG|Secret Wistful Wild bugs, as they appear on Pikmin e-cards. File:Secretsprays.png|The maximum number of sprays and nectar allowed on screen. File:Secretpoisoned.png|The secret insects poison a Yellow Pikmin. Category:Sprays and Nectar Category:Creatures with no known family Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Wistful Wild Category:Pikmin 2 only Enemies Category:Poison enemies Category:Canon